Marks of the Past
by marielle.ramos
Summary: Carlos Garcia is an orphan who has been bullied all his life, one day he meets London, her brother James, and her best friends Logan, and Kendall. Will this four friends be able to heal the marks of the past, and put broken Carlos back together? Or will this new relation bring more trouble for them all? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Marks of the Past Chapter 1**

I was walking back to the Orphanage, we had about 5 more weeks till the school ended and it would be time for the prom.

I was walking back from the library when I heard somebody shout behind me.

"Hey Garcia where do you think you are going?!"

I froze in place, I knew that voice perfectly well, it was Jett. I slowly turned around, then he was in front of me, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me up until my feet didn't touch the ground anymore.

"I got an F in Spanish class because of your fault! You gave me the wrong answers!" He screamed.

"I… I am ssssorry, I nnn never ment to." I said slowly.

"Well, I am here to make sure of that."

He said and punched me on my face, he let go of my shirt and I fell to the ground.

Then he started kicking me. I knew my nose was bleeding, and I thought he would kill me, until I heard somebody scream.

"Jett! Jett stop it! You are going to kill him!" Then a girl appeared out of nowhere and took Jett away from me.

"What's your problem London? I was just teaching this kid a lesson." He said pushing her.

"My problem is that you can't do this Jett! You could kill him." She replied angrily as she put herself between him and me.

"And that's exactly what I want! Now move!" He said.

"I won't let you!"

"Oh really, and who is exactly going to help you?" Jett replied between laughs.

Then a guy with long light brown hair, and very tall appeared.

"I am." Said the brunette.

"Oh James Diamond, so you are here to help your little sister, I see." Said Jett.

"Jett, you should know better than to mess with my sister." He said, Jett send him a punch, but James avoid it. James took his hand and then twisted it at a weir angle, "Now run." Said James letting go of Jett's hand, and Jett did as he was told.

Then the girl came and knelt next to me (yes I was still on the floor), she took her phone and dialed a number on her phone. She took my hand and then gave it a light squeeze.

"You are going to be ok." She said in a light voice almost a whisper.

Right then I could almost believe the girl was an angel, she had light brown hair that was curly at the ends, her face was beautiful as the night, her hazel eyes, stunning. She was wearing a gray beanie in her hair, jeans, knee high converse, and a white jacket.

Then James came I could see his lips moving saying something, but I was not able to hear since I was dozing off.

When I woke up I was in the hospital, when I looked around I saw Annie (the owner of the orphanage) in one corner when she saw me awake she came towards me.

"Oh Carlos, you are finally awake! How are you feeling?" She said.

"I am fine Annie." I said looking around the room for the girl, and her brother.

"They left a while ago," Annie said like reading my toughs, "They were very nice, those two. They stayed here with you until I came. They said they will see you at school."

"Oh." Was all I said.

A few hours later the doctors said I could go home. Annie took me back to the orphanage and while we were in the car I asked her.

"Did you told them I am an orphan?"

"No, I thought you would of liked it better if they didn't know, I told them I was your aunt."

"Okay, thanks."

When we got back to the orphanage I quickly went to my room, my roommate Tyler, had just been adopted a few days ago, I missed him.

The next morning, I went to school, Jett was there, I avoided him as much as I could.

Then lunch time came, I hadn't seen the girl or her brother all day.

I sat in a table in the farthest corner by myself.

Then as I started taking out some homework from my backpack I saw the girl, next to her there was his brother and two other boys, one blond tall, and another one with black hair. They were laughing and smiling. They all had the food trays on their hands, and looking for somewhere to sit. I hoped they wouldn't see me.

Then the girl turned around, she saw me, she said something to the other three guys and they started walking in my direction. They sat at the table next to mine.

I knew I had to say something, at least thank them for saving me, but I couldn't bring myself to it.

Then the girl came to my table and sat next to me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She asked. I couldn't avoid thinking how beautiful her voice sounded.

"I am ok."

"I am London Diamond." She said giving me her hand.

"I am Carlos Garcia." I said and shacked her hand. "And thanks, for what you and your brother did yesterday." I said.

"No problem, Jett is a bit stupid. And well we all have had our issues with him at least once." She said pointing at the three guys in the table.

"They all are my friend, they are really nice, would you like to meet them?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Hey guys." She said and they all turned around, she motioned for them to come.

"Guys, this is Carlos, Carlos this is my brother James, and his best friends Kendall, and Logan."

"Hi." I said and they all said hi to me.

We shacked hand, and started talking, we ate lunch together, and had fun. I couldn't recall the last time I had fun.

Then the bell rang, it was time to go to our last period class. Logan, James, and Kendall left, and then London gave me a hug and said, "I'll see you tomorrow at lunch okay?"

"Okay." I said she gave me another hug and left.

I was walking home, this time I was walking by the back of the school, nobody ever passed by over here, then I heard somebody yelling.

"Carlos!" I turned around and saw Jett, Dak, and Wayne Wayne, all standing behind me.

"Better run Garcia." Said Dak.

"Aren't you going to save your girlfriend." Said Wayne Wayne.

What was he talking about? I turned around and saw that the three of them had London.

"London!" I screamed.

"Run!" She said, and I left running. I had to find James, Logan, and Kendall and FAST!

**London's POV**

"Run!" I yelled at Carlos, and he ran.

Wayne Wayne, Dak, and Jett started laughing.

The pinned me to the wall, "Now let's have some fun." Said Jett with a mischievous smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marks of the Past 2**

**Carlos's POV**

I was walking home, this time I was walking by the back of the school, nobody ever passed by over here, then I heard somebody yelling.

"Carlos!" I turned around and saw Jett, Dak, and Wayne Wayne, all standing behind me.

"Better run Garcia." Said Dak.

"Aren't you going to save your girlfriend." Said Wayne Wayne.

What was he talking about? I turned around and saw that the three of them had London.

"London!" I screamed.

"Run!" She said, and I left running. I had to find James, Logan, and Kendall and FAST!

I actually didn't find them, they found me.

"Carlos, have you seen London?" Asked James a little worried.

"Jett, Dak, and Wayne Wayne have her." I said.

"Where?!" The all said.

"Behind the school, follow me." I said and we all ran.

When we got there, I was in panic. London was laying on the floor, she was motionless, there was a small pool of blood under her head, and a big blood stained brick laying right beside her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" James screamed as soon as he got there.

Dak, Wayne Wayne, and Jett stopped laughing and with terrified faces turned around to see a very angry James.

"James, this…. This is not what you think." Said Dak holding his hands up.

"Oh really." Said James as he punched Dak right on the nose.

Dak fell to the ground.

Kendal went to go help James, and Logan said.

"Call 911 fast." As he handed me his phone.

I quickly dialed the phone.

"911 what is your emergency?" Said a woman on the phone.

"My friend, she is on the floor, a pool of blood by her head, we think she might of gotten hit by a brick on the head." I said frenetically.

"Where are you sir?"

I quickly told her the address, and in almost no time, police officers and an ambulance were here, the arrested, Dak, Jett, and Wayne Wayne.

"You are going to pay for this Garcia, you and your little friends!" Said Jett as he was being dragged away, he also spit some blood to my face.

I turned around, they were about to take James, and Kendall (who were hurt pretty bad) and London to the hospital. Logan stayed with me since he wasn't hurt at all.

"Here's your phone." I told him, and handed him the phone.

"Thanks." He said taking it, and putting it in his backpack.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I asked him.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell." He said, "Hey, do you want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah, if it's alright with you." I said.

"Ok, let's go."

We started walking, I don't know why I said yes, I live in an orphanage for goodness sake!

"It seems like you are pretty worried about her." Logan said breaking the silence.

"Well, she pretty much saved my life, I wouldn't want her to die because of me."

"Why did you just say 'because of me'?"

"The other day, she stopped Jett from beating me to death, and he also got in trouble for it, so because she saved me, they did what they did to her."

"I am pretty sure that wasn't the reason."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, we all Kendall, James, London, and I have our problems with those 3, especially London since she used to date Jett. By used to, I mean that she dumped him yesterday, and well James is always on the lookout for her sister, so every time any of them do something to London James comes and well 'solves' the issue to say it like that. So it was just a time bomb waiting to explode."

"Oh," That's the smartest thing I was able to say. Then I noticed that we were right behind the orphanage, at Annie's house. "This is where I live." I said.

"Alright, hey, I'll propose you something, how about you give me your phone number, and I'll call you when I have any news about London ok?"

"Ok." I passed him Annie's phone number, "That is my house phone number, so when they answer just ask for me ok?"

"Alright, and well I was wondering since you live so far from school do you walk every day?"

"Yup."

"Hey, why don't we come pick you up in the morning?"

"That'll be great." *mentally slaps himself.*

"Awesome, then I'll see you tomorrow at 8?"

"Alright."

"Bye." He said and left.

How stupid was I! Grrrrr!

I slowly walked to the orphanage.

"Hey Carlos, how was school." Asked Annie as soon as I came in.

Then right then I explained her everything that had happened today.

"Well it seems like you got yourself in a little trouble."

"But will you help me pleaseeee."

"You know I will."

Then her phone rang. "Carlos, yeah he is right here."

Then she handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carlos, is me Logan."

"Oh, hi Logan, whats up?"

"London is awake."

"Really, that great, how is she."

"Why don't you come see for yourself."

"I can't, I don't know where the hospital is."

"Don't worry I'll come pick you up see you in 10 minutes k?"

"Ok bye." I said and hung up., "He'll be coming to pick me up in 10 minutes."

"Then that just gives you enough time to go get ready, now go."

*Page Cut*

**London's POV**

I had woken up at the hospital, my memory was blurry, but from there on I was good.

The doctors said I had received a pretty hard hit on the head, so it would be natural if I had forgotten some stuff. They also said I would be having to stay at the hospital for a while, and for now walking was prohibited for me.

As soon as I was awake, I saw James, Kendall, and Logan in the room.

"You finally woke up, you were getting us worried." Said Logan.

"No HI's for me?" I said.

"Hi." They all said with funny voices, and we laughed.

"Hey, where's Carlos, is he ok?" I asked remembering that I had yelled at him to run.

"He's ok, let me call him I'll be back." Said Logan and left.

A few minutes later Carlos came in with a pink carnation in his hand.

"I… I got this for you." He said handing me the carnation.

"Thank you Carlos is very pretty." I said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You are welcome."

*Page Cut*

**Carlos's POV**

London had gotten out of the hospital, and she got out about 2 weeks before her b-day the guys and I planned a party for her, it wasn't a surprise party since she practically was with us every second.

Today was the day of the party, since James, London, lived in like a mansion we were having the sleep over upstairs in the attic.

It was a room with a huge plasma TV, blue ray and DVD player, video games, and a lot of other cool stuff, on the floor we had set up mattresses so we could sleep over here, when we put our stuff up, we played video games, and watched movies until we fell asleep.

In the morning Kendall woke me up.

"Put your swim trunks on, hurry."

I went to the restroom and changed my clothes, then I saw how James, and Logan took the matress London was sleeping on downstairs.

Then when we got to the pool they were about to put London on the pool she jumped in a perfect dive.

"Thank you guys, it sure was hot in the attic." She said laughing.

"You cheater!" Said James as he dived in the pool and then picked up her sister and threw her back in the water.

We all jumped in and had fun. We stayed out there all day, then when night came it started raining everyone went inside except for London and I.

"I was just thinking how I never really got the change to thank you for saving me Carlos." She told me.

"It wasn't me, it was James and the others."

She shaked her head and with a smile she told me, "You were the one that ran to go tell them, if it hadn't been for you they would of never find me and I would probably be dead."

"But I didn't do anything, I just ran like a cowards."

"You are not such thing Carlos, you are the bravest guy I've ever met, just don't tell my brother I told you that ok."

"Ok."

"And there is one more thing I've been meaning to do."

"Really, what?"

"This."

Then with that our lips were touching, her lips were soft and warm, I didn't wanted to admit it, but this was my first kiss. I felt like this was the happiest day of my life. Then she pulled away and gave me a hug.

"Thank you." She said in a very soft voice.

"No, thank you, for being my friend."

"I love you Carlos."

"And I love you too London."

Then she smiled and looked at me with a smile.

"Until the end of the world?" She asked.

"Until the end of the world." I replied pulling her in for another quick kiss.


End file.
